


PauseChamp

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Ficlets [11]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twitch - Freeform, pog - Freeform, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: “Geoff and Otto will get you if you’re being horny on main,” Awsten watched as someone got a timeout.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Series: Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/792744
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	PauseChamp

**Author's Note:**

> Awsten is a twitch streamer for the sole reason of Blue gets to say Pog.

“Just Chatting folks, what’s poppin’” Awsten addressed the chat. His mods worked double time as the chat turned into a flurry of conversation. He sat back watching the people talk, picking out the regulars from the crowd.

“Geoff and Otto will get you if you’re being horny on main,” Awsten watched as someone got a timeout.

“I see you Red, Lolo, Rift, and Quite 4. I see y’all Quites 2 and 1, Hugh, you’re back again for another session. Hope you stick around bud, even if your name is sus. We’re back at it again. I’m gunna play y’all some tunes to start out and we’ll get right into the game,” Awsten talked with his hands, pointing at the screen even though it looked strange from the viewer’s end. It showed off his nails, which were light purple and blue for today. He tried to change them every day for chat, which means he had layers of nail polish under the colours. Nail polish remover is for suckers.

“Is Geoff in?” Awsten read the question from chat, “yeah he came over today, he’s moderating from the other room, no I’m not going to take you there.” He watched chat, “Otto’s here too, if anyone cares.” Mod love filled the chat.

“Otto they like you,” Awsten called down the hall.

“I see that,” Otto’s voice was distant, from the other room.

“Get in here!” Awsten grinned.

“No!” Otto called, smile clear in his voice. Awsten laughed.

“They want to see you!” Awsten called.

“I know!” Otto yelled.

“He’s not going to get in here guys,” Awsten moved to grab his guitar.

“What about me?” Geoff yelled.

“No one wants to see your ugly mug!” Awsten laughed. Geoff jumped into frame as fast as his legs would take him. “Oh fuck off,” Geoff laughed.

The chat went wild, always a fan of seeing one of the two main mods on camera.

“Can we game now?” Otto called.

“No! I haven’t played!” Awsten yelled, holding up his guitar. Geoff plucked it from his hands and put it on, playing a riff, and falling into a rhythm.

“My guitar!” Awsten laughed, turning towards Geoff.

“Placate your chat!” Geoff said as he played.

“Otto!” Awsten yelled.

“I see!” Otto yelled back.

“Help me!” Awsten begged.

“No!” Otto laughed. The chat KEKW’ed at Awsten’s suffering, throwing in a few OMEGALULs as well.

“Please!” Awsten pleaded.

“No, 3Head,” Otto shouted back.

“Chat what do you think?” Awsten turned back to chat, which was alive with activity. The other mods were doing their jobs well, given that Otto and Geoff were dragged into the show today.

“They want you to kiss,” a mod typed in chat, which Awsten read out loud, “yeah I don’t think so.” Geoff took off the guitar, handing it back to Awsten.

“Why not Awsten?” Geoff teased.

“Give the people what they want!” Otto shouted.

“They want me to kiss you too!” Awsten said.

“Get over here then!” Otto laughed.

“If you say so,” Awsten pretended to get out of seat, only to sit back down, watching the wave of excitement from chat move to disappointment.

“You don’t kiss the homies goodnight?” Awsten read from the chat, “guys it’s like 3pm. Aye-yo, time zone check!” Austin watched and made note of which time zones his viewers were from at this stream time as he readied his guitar.

“This one’s called, Kiss the Homies Goodnight,” Awsten said, as he made up a tune on the spot. Geoff laughed in the background and Otto sent emote spam in the chat.

“I don’t think you guys want a real song today,” Awsten noted. The chat flared up, encouraging him on. “Fine, fine,” Awsten smiled, and switched to playing one of the songs he had been working on. Geoff rolled away in the background for comedic value, out of frame. He gave Awsten a thumbs up out of frame, smiling encouragingly. Otto peaked in, out of frame, and grinned.

“Get in here Otto,” Awsten encouraged. Otto shook his head.

“Fine! But you’re missing out on this kiss for the homies,” Awsten switched back into singing “kissing the homies,” watching Otto closely.

Otto raised his eyebrows, and walked in frame.

Awsten blushed, as Otto’s determined gaze met his own.

“Kiss the homie goodnight,” Otto smirked. The chat was PauseChamping, the tension was high.

Awsten grabbed Otto’s shirt and pulled him in for a real kiss, going for it completely. Otto grabbed the arms of the chair Awsten sat in for balance as their lips met. Geoff had his hand to his mouth in shock and the chat was going insane. Otto pulled away first, breathless from the moment.

“Pog,” Otto said, rather blankly, brain still catching up with his body. He blushed, darting off camera quickly and back to the room he was modding in. Geoff followed quickly behind him, blowing Awsten a kiss as he left.

“So? Game time anyone?” Awsten turned back around slowly. Their concurrent viewers were skyrocketing, the moment clipped and shipped as soon as it happened, likely already being uploaded to YouTube and spread across social media like wildfire. Awsten smiled at the camera, licking his lips slightly as he loaded up the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream delay isn’t real in fanfic world.
> 
> _____________________________________________  
> comments and kudos are pretty PogChamp  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)  
> Also, check out my backlog if you're a fandom hopper!


End file.
